This invention relates to a Methotrexate composition, a method of use thereof and a method of manufacture.
Methotrexate has the systemic name of (2S)-2-[(4-{[2,4-diaminopteridin-6-yl)methyl](methyl)amino}benzoyl)amino]pentanedioic acid or C20H22N8O5. It is used as a folic acid antagonist, in the treatment of neoplastic disease, such as trophoblastic neoplasms and leukaemia and in the control of severe recalcitrant psoriasis which is not responsive to other forms of therapy. It is also used to treat a wide range of tumours, such as acute leukaemias, Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, soft tissue and bone sarcomas, solid tumours like breast, lung, head, neck, bladder, cervical, ovarian and testicular cancer, as an immunosuppressant and as an anti-metabolite.
Use of Methotrexate containing compositions for oral administration in tablet form is known. However, a solid tablet form may be unsuitable for patients who have difficulty swallowing, such as children, elderly patients, stroke patients and/or the like. In order to overcome this problem, it would be beneficial to provide a Methotrexate containing composition as an oral solution which is palatable, as well as physically and chemically stable. However, Methotrexate has been found to precipitate out of solution over time.